


Only the Best

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Writerverse Phase 14 Table of Doom [6]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davina graduates from high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only the Best

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers. Written for the prompt 'High Standards' for the Phase 14 Table of Doom at writerverse on LJ.

Marcel walked into the store. He’d lived in New Orleans for over 200 years, and he knew this was the best jewelry store in town. Only the best do for this occasion.

The man behind the counter nearly tripped over himself in his eagerness to help him. He knew who Marcel Gerard was, and he knew the man had money to spend. “May I help you, sir?” he asked.

“I’m looking for a specific item” said Marcel, having come into the store knowing exactly what he wanted.

“If we don’t have it, we can certainly order it for you sir” said the jeweler.

“Of that, I have no doubt” said Marcel. “Here’s what I’m looking for…”

* * *

On her graduation day, Davina proudly walked across the stage wearing her blue gown and her gold honors stole. Marcel, Josh, and Cami were all there to cheer for her.

When the ceremony was over, Davina met the others in the crowd. “Congratulations” said Josh.

“How does it feel to finally be a high school graduate?” asked Cami.

“It’s still so surreal” said Davina.

“You deserve it D” said Marcel. “You worked hard to get here.”

“Thanks, guys” said Davina.

When they arrived back at Marcel’s place, their host announced it was time for the graduate to open her presents.

“You guys really shouldn’t have” said Davina, blushing a bit.

“Of course we should have” said Cami. “How often does a girl graduate from high school?”

“This one’s from me” said Josh, handing Davina a large gift bag. “I hope it meets your high standards.” Inside was a bear wearing a mortarboard and holding a diploma.

“It’s adorable Josh, thank you!” said Davina, smiling.

“This one is from me” said Cami, passing the witch a large square gift-wrapped package. Opening it, Davina found a sketchpad and pastels.

“I’ll get tons of use out of these” said Davina. “Thank you Cami!”

“Alright, now this last one is from me” said Marcel, handing Davina a small gift bag. Inside, Davina found a jewelry box. When she opened the jewelry box, she gasped.

“Oh Marcel, it’s gorgeous!” she said.

“Way to outdo everyone else in the room, Marcel” Cami teased.

Inside the jewelry box was a yellow gold necklace with a single sapphire cut in the shape of a heart hanging from the center. Davina had no doubt that the sapphire was real and the gold was 24-carat.

“It’s your school colors, see” said Marcel. “I figured that would be appropriate.”

“It’s perfect” said Davina. “Would you help me put it on?” She held her hair out of the way while Marcel fastened the clasp around her neck.

“How does it look?” asked Davina.

“Perfect” said Cami.

“I’ve actually got another present for you too, D” said Marcel. “But this one you can’t really unwrap.”

“What do you mean?” said Davina.

Cami and Josh both grinned. They knew what was coming next.

“In a few weeks, I’m gonna be leaving Josh here in charge while you and I go to Paris for a week” Marcel said.

Davina couldn’t help it; she screamed.

“Paris! Oh, I’ve always wanted to go. Marcel, thank you so much” said Davina, hugging the vampire.

“Only the best for my girl” said Marcel.


End file.
